Urase Clan
History The Urase Clan was once known as the smartest clan within the world living in the region where the Valley of the End was. They were known as the border Clan, and were quite peaceful never really causing trouble for any other villages or countries that were beginning to form. Because they normally refused to take missions that involved counter Clans, they were expensive for simple missions that they would normally just get ignored for. The Urase Clan developed a technique that made them popular called the Kagehiru(Shadow Leech.) This technique would actually allow them to genetically mutate their body, giving them the ability to perform a Kekkai Genkai even. This technique was so famous in this time that it was taught commonly to every ninja in the Urase Clan, each one having the ability to learn it because of their blood. The jutsu would literally reshape their Genetics and afterwards, they would be able to sustain the different body type for about 5 minutes depending on how long they were able to hold the target. Orochimaru saw this interesting ability of theirs and thus brought the Urase Clan into Sound. After testing the capabilities of the Urase Clan, it was realized that they couldn't copy a lot of Kekkai Genkai but only simple ones. Such as Elemental Fusion Kekkai Genkai, or small genetic changes. Things involving chakra behind them to the maximum they couldn't copy, such as Sharingan or even the Kaguya Clan Kekkai Genkai. Angered by this, Orochimaru testing to see how the Urase Clan would work against Juugo. The last remaining test subject who knew the Kagehiru was thus testing on the original cursed seal user. Unlike the others who could change back, he couldn't and it become a permanent change on his body. Throughout then they continued to change, the genes in that specific Urase's body becoming the more prominent gene. The secrets of the Kagehiru were long forgotten, but now they are at least taught to some of the most genius of the Clan. Of course the jutsu is literally useless unless you know how to utilize the ability you're copying. The Urase Clan slowly became socially accepted as Scientists within Sound. Ever since, despite the changes Orochimaru casted on them, they still remained. They began to develop their armored based jutsu, soon learning that it's actually much different from Juugo's abilities and became a custom to these attacks, the Kagehenshin becoming their new Clan skill. They began to create different weapon devices, such as CGP Bombs, Chakra Cores, Chakra Cores and other advanced technology. A ninja going by the name, Urase Sha'den became the prime of the Urase Clan. He taught them how to develop their Kagehenshin into different forms and mastered the Kagehiru, something no Urase has ever done, at least in the way he did. Sha'den was so strong that he was said to have the powers to even match a Bijuu. In the time of the Seiryuu, Sha'den used his abilities to fuse the power of the Byakugan and Sharingan to create an even more powerful Doujutsu. Although it was temporary and he was possibly the only one to do it, it held long term effects. His main tactic was the use of Bells in levitation tactics using chakra. Because of the way he utilizes the bells, he made the vibration and sound tactic a dangerous thing. After his time, Urase slowly began to shift into using less swords to using more bells, something easier to hold. Abilities The Urase Clan once held the famous Kekkai Genkai Kagehiru, which they still can utilize in a rare group of Urase. The Kekkai Genkai Kagehiru works similar to Rogue from X-Men. The Urase must keep their hand connected to the target and they will slowly shape shift their body to the target's genetics. This works in all case scenario, not just Kekkai Genkai, but it also has the ability to work in copying Kekkai Genkai because of the way it works. If the user were to let go, it could seriously mess up the Urase and shift their body in incorrect ways, causing them to die right there. But after 5 minutes their body would move back to the way it was either way. For a skilled Kagehiru user, one could copy multiple genetics at the same time and fuse these genetics, along with doing it simply in a touch. A skilled Kagehiru user could also alter the genetics to get the maximum potential of the technique itself, but it's rather impossible to see it in an Urase Ninja anymore. The main Kekkai Genkai of the Urase Clan now is the Kagehenshin(Shadow Transformation.) Kagehenshin is an ability that allows the user to change their cellular structure to reflect their spirit. This raises their stats to incredible levels and allows them to acomplish physical feats thought impossible to humans. The effect sets and requires chakra to change. Roughly it is a great evolution from the cursed seal granted from Juugo. The ninja of the Urase Clan have a "bio-web" that covers almost their entire body. This appears to act as a layer of clothing to conceal parts of their body. Although it is not permanent it is normally natural and works as an exo-skelleton for the Urase Ninja. The "Bio-Web" would transform with the use of chakra to reach the Kagehenshin mode. A common feature of the transformation is a long, bone-like tail that extends from the back of the head called a Razortail. Another feature is an exposed crystaline "Core" on the chest that serves as the heart. If this is ever destroyed, the owner will die. Only the most skilled users with all three forms have armor over the core, protecting it from any attacks. The majority of attacks can be blocked off my Kagehenshin but because of the massive chakra consumption, getting chakra drained completely while in Kagehenshin can result in death to an Urase Ninja. Normally most Urase Ninja don't learn pass Stage 1 even, dying before then, the Jutsu being that strong. It takes a lot of concentration to keep up the state and even then it's unsure if you would even be able to fight in it, thus an Urase ninja must actually have high chakra capacity before even considering the Kagehenshin. It would require meditation for at least a week in lengths time to reach a next evolution. See also Category:Clans